Rikukara Suzuki
'Approval:' 8/27/13 - 3 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Rikukara is a very impatient person and under heavy amounts stress he can go berserk.He is also usually not the strongest person on every squad but he makes up with his speed and intelligence. People who know him very well call him Riku. When he is in combat he tries to contain his insanity but when the enemy is to much for him he releases it and gains a tremendous amount of speed. He usually wears a pair of glasses, fireproof black pants with a red belt and he has a fireproof blood red shirt and a big black cloak he also has black face paint and blonde hair. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 2 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Intelligence: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control:6 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Girisha Kaji Kekkai Genkai ' 'Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Fire enhanced chakra conducting sword - Special fire-enhanced sword that has the power to burn flamable materials and infilicts burns on impact. (10 cp to activate and 5 to maintain) # Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique - The user is able to create and blow a flammable gas from their lungs. Once it comes in contact with fire or spark, the gas ignites into a large fireball. (10 CP cost) # Girisha Kaji - Greek Fire - A chemical in all Suzuki's sweat gland can be secreted anywhere on their bodies and with a little friction such as rubbing your hands together for a few seconds can get the chemical to catch on fire. Like Greek fire it can burn everywhere but as a chemical fire and needing more oxygen to burn than normal fire, it is more suseptible to being smothered. It can be used to augment other jutsu but costs more chakra. . (5 CP for augmenting or fueling a fire) Equipment *'1 - Chakra conducting sword' Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 2500 * Ryo left: 2500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 4' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: 1 The Warehouse Prisoner (3 QP, 2000 Ryo) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 ''' '''Other: 1 Funds for a village ' (1 QP, 500 Ryo) 'History and Story Rikukara was a member of the the suzuki clan. He was a fairly average ninja but his father never had any hope for him to become a great ninja. One day while training to use his Girisha Kaji he''' '''mastered it. His father was so proud of him. At the age of 11 Rikukara was put through the rite of passage of the suzuki clan. After he was done with the passage he was fairly.. But three days later in the middle of the night he went insane and murdered his father and mother. The clan was terribly ashamed of him they kicked him out of the clan instead of executing him because he was only 11 years old. Now he has seen the error of his ways as he travels the world trying to find a village that might accept him into their ninja forces. He can now control his insanity but sometimes when he is furious it can start to escape a little. Relationships Toiyarochi Senju - Friend first met on mission to kill escaped prisoner Kenji Ichiyama - Housemate Riku is friends with him but isn't very fond of his cousin